Generally, fire hoses from a fire truck are connected to a hydrant by a unfastenting a cap from the mouth of the fire hydrant and fastening the hose thereto, or if a cap or cover is not positioned on the fire hydrant, merely fastening the end of the hose to the hydrant. Thereafter, the hose is tightly secured to the fire hydrant so as to withstand the high water pressure flowing through the connection between the fire hydrant and fire hose.
It is important that the connection between the fire hose and fire hydrant be made quickly and efficiently in that the amount of water which can be directed on a fire during the first two to five minutes after fire-fighting equipment reaches the scene of a fire is major factor with respect to how quickly the fire can be brought under control. Quick response helps limit fire damage even before the fire is extinguished. With most prior art methods of connecting fire hoses to a fire hydrant, the first tow to five minutes after such equipment arrives at the scene of the fire are spent attempting to connect the hose with the hydrant which results in delays that frequently result in several thousand dollars of additional fire damage.
In a attempt to minimize the delay, many fire companies use a quick-coupling apparatus such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,907, wherein a female member attached to the hose is thrust over a male member on the neck of the fire hydrant and quickly clamped in place. While this apparatus is effective and saves considerable time, it is heavy and relatively expensive.
Many fire companies are now utilize in their fire engines another type of coupling known as the “Storz Connector,” which is a rotating coupling utilizing lugs that interlock with grooves. Storz Connector are known as a sexless couplings because each connector include both male and female coupling elements.
Very high water pressures now may be applied to fire hydrants and it is necessary that couplings operate at pressures as high as 400 psi. Water escaping from couplings under high pressure can injure fire fighting personnel because the water can form as discrete high speed steams. Due to their relatively complex structure, Storz Connectors provide pathways for leaks. In order to meet current standards, there is a need to configure Storz Connectors so as to minimize the likelihood of leaks at high water pressures.